i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Ke Jiusi
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 柯九思 | Pinyin = kē jiǔ sī | Alias = Mr. Silkpants Little Patriarch | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = (first life) Alive (second life) | KilledBy = | Cod = Allheaven's curse (first life) | Age = 100,000+ (first appearance) 113,000+ (death; first life) 50+ (last seen) | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = First Life: 400+ Beloved Second Life: Unnamed wife | Family = Both lives: Ke Yunhai (father) First Life: 3000+ children Meng Hao (younger foster brother) | Friend = | Enemy = Ji Tian Ji Clan | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Night Meng Hao | Occupation = First Life: Elite Apprentice of the Fourth Peak Leader of the Demon Entente Watcher of the Ruins of the Ancient Demon Immortal Sect Protector of the Ruins of the Ancient Demon Immortal Sect Guardian of the Mountain and Sea Butterfly Ancestral Patriarch of the Demon Immortal Sect | Affiliation = Demon Entente | Sect = First Life: Demon Immortal Sect | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = First Life: Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = First Life: South Heaven Mountain and Sea Butterfly | Planet = First Life: Ninth Mountain and Sea | Region = First Life: West Felicity | Location = | Cultivation = First Life: 8-Essences Dao Realm Paragon Second Life: Mortal | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 4, Chapter 560 | Manhua = | Book = 4 , ? , ? , 8 , 9 , 10 | Appearsin = | Quotation = He is the only person to see me after all these years. Perhaps it is some destined Karma. Allow him… to represent me in the past. Allow him to speak those words to the old man… the words that I didn’t understand how to say back then. I’ve been keeping those words buried in my heart for ninety thousand years already. Give him my identity...Make time pass back into that year…. | Speaker = Ke Jiusi to Night about Meng Hao | Book# = 4 | Chapter# = 567 | Introduction = Ke Jiusi is one of the recurring characters in I Shall Seal the Heavens. He is the son of Ke Yunhai, one of the Patriarchs of the Ancient Demon Immortal Sect, who accepted Meng Hao as his foster son. He acknowledged Meng Hao as his younger brother after the latter exited out of the Ancient Demon Immortal Sect in recognition of that fact. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = | History = Prior to Book 4 In his younger days, Ke Jiusi was the biggest "silk pants" of the Ancient Demon Immortal Sect. He would do whatever he, to whomever he wanted (granted he did not perform any vile acts). He even murdered, in secret, those who offended him. Once, he stole a precious treasure of the first of the seven mountains in the Ancient Demon Immortal Sect to give to a demoness. Although he was the oldest of the Chosen of the Ancient Demon Immortal Sect by status, he was the weakest due to his lack of interest in cultivation. After the death of Ke Yunhai, though, Ke Jiusi changed and realized how much of a disappointment he was to his father and began wholeheartedly practicing cultivation. When the Ji Clan invaded the Ancient Demon Immortal Sect, Ji Tian saw the tenacity in Ke Jiusi's eyes and offered him a position as his subordinate. In response, Ke Jiusi spat on his offer. Ji Tian subsequently killed him. After many, many years, Ke Jiusi was reborn through the help of Soul Divergence Incantation, a daoist magic Ke Yunhai obtained somewhere but was unable to unlock the secrets of. Book 4 He got Night to allow Meng Hao to take his identity to enter the Second Plane of the Demon Immortal Sect, in exchange for Meng Hao apologizing to Ke Yunhai in his place. Entering through the permission of Night allowed Meng Hao to have many advantages over the others such as being able to withdraw items from his bag of holding, although he couldn't take any items back with him, and being able to cultivate his fleshly body as he entered the Second Plane with his own body, rather than a corpse like everyone else. After Night was awakened, Ke Jiusi saved Meng Hao from it and allowed him a shot at the Legacy of Lord Li. Book 6 Later during Meng Hao's Immortal Ascension, Ke Jiusi gave Meng Hao Ke Yunhai's Dragon Body and Phoenix Wick Soul Lamp which transformed into his 121th immortal meridian. Book 8 During the Invasion of the 33 Heavens, Ke Jiusi joined the fight and was one of the survivors of the Mountain and Sea Realm that managed to get away on the Mountain and Sea Butterfly and reach the Green Coffin Vortex. Book 9 He became the Ancestral Patriarch of the Demon Immortal Sect which allowed them to become one of the top three sects on the Mountain and Sea Butterfly due to him being an 8-Essences Paragon. He later joined the fight for the extermination of the 33 Heavens and, along with Grandpa Meng, Paragon Puppet Eegoo and Ksitigarbha, cornered the Ninth Sea. Book 10 Meng Hao took Xu Qing along to visit Ke Jiusi at the Demon Immortal Sect after visiting the Meng Clan and Ksitigarbha to receive his well-wishes. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = His name Ke (柯) means “stem”, Jiu (九) means “nine” and Si (思) means “to think”. * He originally had a different name but Ke Yunhai, upon seeing his son's wayward ways, changed it to "Jiusi", for him to "think nine times before he acts". | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Reincarnated Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Ancient Demon Immortal Sect/Characters Category:Vast Expanse Category:Dao Realm Category:True Immortal Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Paragons Category:Recurring Characters Category:8 Essences Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters